


Buck Tells The FireFam

by Malec_forever46



Series: Buddie [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Eddie Diaz, Bisexual Evan "Buck" Buckley, Dad Evan "Buck" Buckley, F/F, F/M, Firefighters, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentions of Abortion, Mpreg, POV Eddie Diaz, POV Evan "Buck" Buckley, Protective Eddie Diaz, Protective Evan "Buck" Buckley, Single Parent Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_forever46/pseuds/Malec_forever46
Summary: Buck tells his family at the 118 that he is pregnant. can't wait for their reactions, fair warning lots of family fluff and teasing.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Buddie [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608103
Kudos: 95





	Buck Tells The FireFam

**Buck’s POV**

When I got to the station I parked the jeep and made my way inside, the station was empty which meant that they probably got a call after they left so I decided to wait for them up in the loft, I put my wallet and keys back in my cubby. Athena must have left because she was no longer there and it was very quiet, so I decided to sit on the couch, turn on the tv and pull out the ultrasound photos to keep myself distracted until they got back. When I heard the trucks entering the station I knew that they were back, I put away the pictures and focused my attention more on the tv instead. I had texted Eddie earlier saying that everything was fine and that I was healthy and there was nothing to worry about and that I was heading back to the station.

After they put their gear away they made their way up to the loft, they all greeted me with hellos before Bobby made his way to the kitchen while the rest of the crew sat at the table and chatted I turned off the tv and made my way over to the table to join them, I took my usual spot next to Eddie and smiled at everybody “So Buckaroo, what did the doctor have to say? What’s the verdict?” Hen said. I looked around at the people that I called family, “So I went to the doctor and everything is fine. They took all of their tests to make sure there was nothing wrong with me and the babies.” I said casually before getting up and grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl and sitting at the island with Bobby. 

I tried to hide my smile while I took a bite from my apple, they looked between me and Eddie who was frozen with his mouth wide open. I looked at them smiling, “What’s wrong guys?” they finally got out of their funk, Chim was the first person to speak, “I’m sorry Buck, did you just say babies?” I nodded and continued smiling, “You’re pregnant!” Hen and Bobby say at the same time, “Yes I’m pregnant.” “But how?” Chim added, “Well Chim, when two people love each other very much they get into bed and make love. Come on Chim you of all people should know that, what good are you to my sister?” Chim rolled his eyes, “Oh shut up, I know that stupid. I meant like how is it possible. Also your sister is in very good hands.” “I don’t know about that.” Hen countered, making the rest of us laugh,

“Well I actually didn’t find out I was able to get pregnant until I was 15, I got pregnant by the guy I had been seeing and I had to tell my parents and they took me to get an abortion. The doctor that I saw when I was younger told me that I was in the 10% of males that was able to get pregnant, so I’ve been pregnant before but I didn’t keep and I’ve used condoms and been on birth control ever since but I mean birth control doesn’t even work 100% of the time.” I explained carefully, the family looked at me with this sweet look in their eyes.

“Awe Buckaroo, I’m so sorry about what happened in your past at such a young age.” Hen said moving over to envelope me in a hug, I pulled away and smiled at her, “Honestly, I wasn’t ready to have a kid at the age of 15 and I don’t know if I’ll be ready to have one now, let alone two kids.” I said. I pulled out the ultrasound photos and showed them to Hen, “I was able to get photos to show you guys.” I added, handing one to each of them. 

When I look around at them I can see that there are tears in their eyes, “Oh Buck, I’m so proud of you, you’ve come such a long way.” Bobby said moving away from making dinner to move and give me the biggest hug, “I love you so much Buck.” “I love you too Bobby. You are going to be an amazing grandfather.” Bobby pulled back from the hug with the biggest smile I’ve ever seen from him, “You mean it?” he asked, I smiled and answered, “Definitely, you’re the best father figure that I have ever had. It would mean the world if you were my children’s grandfather.”

“I would love to be their grandfather.” Bobby said, bringing me back into a big hug. After I got the congratulations from the family we all turned to look at the person who has not said a single word since I brought up the fact that I was pregnant, I slowly made my way over to Eddie and sat down in front of him, with the rest of the team following behind me sans Bobby who was cooking dinner. I moved so I was sitting in the empty chair facing the team,“Eds?” I asked looking at him, he lifted his head, “Hmm?” he replied, “Are you okay?” I asked, grabbing his hands in my own “Yeah, I’m great I’m just trying to process all of this. How far along are you?” he asked voice stronger this time, I smiled, “I’m about 10 weeks.” Eddie’s mouth widened, while everyone else looked confused, “For us people who don’t have kids or aren’t pregnant how many months is that?” Chimney asked, causing everyone to look at me,

“I’m about 3 ½ months pregnant.” I confirmed smiling at them. I turned my focus back to Eddie who seemed lost in thought, “Eds?” “You are 3 ½ months pregnant. How come you have just started experiencing morning sickness if you’ve been pregnant for 3 months” he asked, I looked at him and said “I asked the doctor the same thing. So apparently it depends on the pregnancy some people experience morning sickness on the very first day or it takes a few months before people even notice, i.e the reason for why I haven’t felt any of the morning sickness until a few weeks ago.” 

Eddie looked at me and smiled before pulling me from the chair and into his lap and before sticking his head into my neck, I slowly started rubbing his back before looking at the team. They smiled at me before mouthing ‘We’ll let you talk.’ I mouthed back a thank you before they went to the kitchen to help Bobby with dinner, I rubbed his back for a little bit more before my legs started to cramp up on me. I whispered in his ear, “Hey babe. Can we move this to the couch my leg is starting to cramp up on me.” he didn’t respond, he just lifted me up like I weighed nothing and took us to the couch which was on the other side of the loft. We sat down so I was still sitting in his lap but we were in a more comfortable position,

“Babe, you can’t just stick your head in my neck forever. I need a reaction or something from you, you haven’t said anything to me and I would like an answer because you are starting to scare me.” I pleaded as I continued to rub his back, Eddie finally lifted his head from my neck before looking me in the eyes, “I’m sorry Ev, I just was shocked when you told everybody and I was trying to process everything. I’m over the moon about this pregnancy of course I am. I’ve just been thinking about how we are going to tell Chris he is going to be a big brother.” I chuckled

“I don’t think it is going to be much of a problem telling Chris, I think he has been dying for a little brother or sister in the past few weeks. It was only a matter of time before he started to ask us about it.” Eddie chucked, “I think you are definitely right” moving his hand to my stomach which had started to form a small bump. He carefully started rubbing it, I smiled at the movements before moving to grab the last set of ultrasound pictures and give them to Eddie. He grabbed with the hand that was not on my stomach, and looked down at the grainy photo smiling his thumb grazing over the bodies. 

Eddie repositioned us so that we were lying with his back against the arm rest legs opened while I sat in between them leaning my back against his chest, his hands wrapping around my front, hands lying on my stomach. I rested my hands on top of his and leaned my head back so it was resting against his shoulder, Eddie leaned down to give me a kiss on the neck I smiled and turned my head so that I met him in a kiss. When we pulled away we settled down into comfortable silence and I ended up falling asleep in Eddie’s arms.

**Eddie’s POV**

I looked down and smiled at the man who I called family my home. The one person who I want to spend the rest of my life with, I watched him sleep in my arms as I pulled up the photo that Buck had given me and smiled at it. I saw Bobby come over and sit on the coffee table looking at me, “How are you doing? How are you coping with the news?” he asked, looking down at Buck’s sleeping form. I looked at Bobby and smiled, “Honestly Bobby. I’m so happy and nervous at the same time. I love him so much and I know I am going to love those babies too. I just didn’t think it was possible for Buck to be able to have kids of his own and then when I heard that he had an abortion when he was younger it broke my heart, but I’m glad that he became a an amazing man despite the things that he went through when he was younger.”

I answered, running my hands through Buck’s hair, smiling back at Bobby. He smiled back at me. “I’m so proud of you Eddie, you and Buck have come such a long way from the day that you met each other, I remember when you two would always fight and bicker about the smallest things, everyone at the station knew you were both a couple before you guys knew it. We were just waiting for you guys to get your heads out of your asses before you finally started dating.” he admitted, looking down at our joined hands on Buck’s stomach, I laughed at him, “Yeah, I figured you guys had bet on us getting together. I’m sure you guys could smell the sexual tension from miles away.” Bobby laughed and smiled, “Oh my god! Eddie! you and Buck had the biggest sexual tension I think we have ever seen at this fire station.” I just smiled at him.

“Dinner is almost ready. I know you and Buck have a lot to talk about, and we have to figure out what Buck is going to do once he gets too big where he can’t go out on calls, but we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it. Wake him up in about 10 minutes but let him sleep as much as possible.” Bobby answered, I nodded before he patted me on the shoulder and walked back to the kitchen. I continued to rub circles into his stomach while we sat in comfortable silence, I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and I looked and saw Maddie, Athena, Karen, Denny, May, Harry, Michael, Christopher, my Aunt Pepa and Abuela. “Oh yeah. I forgot to mention I invited the rest of the family for our big family dinner. Also wake Buck up so he can say hi to everyone.” Bobby called from the kitchen, I smiled at the family before gently running my fingers through Buck’s hair and gently shaking his shoulders, “Hey Ev, it’s time for dinner. The rest of the family is here too.” I said carefully, Buck carefully woke up and turned to look at me. “Hey sleeping beauty.” I added giving him a peck on the cheek, “Hey Eds. How long was I out?” I looked at my watch,

“About half an hour. We didn’t want to wake you until we knew that dinner was ready.” I answered, “Did you say the rest of the family was here?” he asked, but before I could answer Christopher was making his way over to us while the rest of the family congregated into the kitchen, “Bucky! Daddy!” he said making his way over as fast as his crutches could carry him. We switched positions so that Christopher was able to sit on the couch with us, he plopped his body in between both of us and snuggled in, “Hey mijo. Did you have fun with Abeula and Pepa?” I asked, running my hands through his curly hair, “Yeah. I was so excited when grandpa Bobby called and asked us to come to dinner with you and Bucky.” Christopher said, “Yeah I bet bud, I’m so happy you are here and I know Buck is happy too,” I said looking at Buck smiling, “Alright buddy let’s go join the rest of the family for dinner.” Buck said, “We are right behind you.” he added, he grabbed my wrist and looked at me,

“What’s up querido?” I asked looking at him, “I think we should tell the rest of the family that I’m pregnant. I mean the firefighters already know and if I don’t tell my sister sooner or later Chim is going to beat me to the punch and then I will be in a lot of trouble with Maddie. And everyone is basically the family I never had so I think it will be good for me.” he said in a quiet voice, I moved my hands into his and smiled. “I think that is a wonderful idea, I feel like everyone will be so excited to find out that there will be two more Buckley’s in this world. As long as they don’t turn out as bad as their dad.” I answered chuckling, Buck looked at me and rolled his eyes, “Ha Ha. More like Buckley-Diaz to you.” Buck answered smiling, “Now let’s go get some food,” he added, grabbing my hand and dragging me over to the table, we took our normal spots at the table and smiled at the rest of the family around us.

We dug into dinner as soon as it was set on the table, there was playful chatter going on around the table before Maddie spoke up directing her question at Buck “So Buckaroo, did you finally go see a doctor? I heard that you have been feeling a little under the weather lately.” she asked as she continued eating dinner, everyone looked at Buck for an answer, I smiled at him and gently squeezed his thigh, he looked at me with a grateful smile, “Um yeah everything is good. I talked to my doctor and he ran some tests and everything is fine with me and the babies. Healthy as a horse, nothing to worry about.” I picked up my glass to cover up the smile forming behind it, half of the table went still when they heard the news while the people who had already been informed just continued eating like nothing had happened. 

Maddie looked from Buck to me before looking back at Buck, and then turning to hit Chimney on the shoulder, “You knew!” she said while Chim rubbed his shoulder where Maddie had hit him, “Ouch! And yeah I just found out today we all did.” Chim said pointing to Bobby, Hen, and myself. That made Athena turn to Bobby to give him a look, who just ignored it and kept eating his food, “Oh no Bobby Nash, don’t just sit there in silence.” Bobby looked at her and smiled, “Oh Athena we all found out an hour ago, and it was not our place to tell our family about something that we can’t control. It was up to Buck to pick a time where he thought that it was right to tell everybody.” he explained, looking back at Athena. She just smirked and looked back at Buck who was looking at everybody, “Buckaroo, how far along are you?” she asked him.

He looked at her and smiled, “I’m about 10 weeks.” Maddie spoke up, “And you just found out about it now” Buck nodded, “I hadn’t been experiencing any symptoms until a few weeks ago and so I didn’t find out about the pregnancy until today because you know Buckley’s.” “Stubborn as a mule,” everyone said, which caused Maddie and Buck to look at everyone and roll their eyes fondly. “Are we really that predictable?” Buck asked, I looked at him and chuckled, “Yeah babe, you really are. You two act the same when you don’t get what you want and we all know you well enough to know everything you are going to do.” I explained, giving Buck a quick kiss on the lips to stop his pouting. “Right Chim?” I added, Chim looked at me and laughed, “Yeah Diaz, they are definitely predictable but we love them for it anyway.” he answered, giving Maddie a peck on the cheek and smiled at her. Maddie just rolled her eyes and accepted the peck.

Everyone gave them congratulations on the news, before heading back to their meal. I turned to look at Christopher, “Hey Mijo. How are you feeling about the news?” He looked at me, “Does Bucky being pregnant mean that I am going to get a brother or sister?” he asked, I nodded, “Yeah buddy. You are going to be a big brother to the babies, and you are going to be the best big brother in the world.” Christopher looked at me and smiled, “I can’t wait to be a big brother. Hey Dad?” “Yeah Mijo?” I smiled looking at him, “Does this mean you are going to marry Bucky?” all the moments stopped around me and looked at Chris and I, wondering what my response was going to be. I looked at everyone before turning back to him, “What exactly do you mean Buddy?” He replied, “When you have a baby don’t you have to be married? Like when you and Mom had me?” I looked at him and smiled,

“You don’t always have to be married when you have a baby. Your mom and I were young when we had you so we thought we had to get married in order to have a kid. But that doesn’t mean that I don’t want to marry Buck, I do because I love him with all my heart just like I did your mom so I will marry Buck one day but right now we are taking it one day at a time. I also want to do it right when I ask Buck because it’s going to be perfect.” I answered,

“Okay.” Chris said and went back to eating his food, my answer seemed to satisfy Chris but I looked around at everyone else who was staring at me, “What?” I asked confused looking around at all of them, they just stared at me with their mouths open. “What do you mean what?” Maddie said looking at her brother’s boyfriend, “You just admitted in front of all of us that you were going to marry my brother.” I shrugged my shoulders, “I mean yeah I guess. I just never really thought of not marrying him, he’s an important part of my life, Christopher’s, and having my kids. I see a future with him, I’m just waiting for the right time.” the rest of the family looked totally in awe from what I had said since they still hadn’t finished their dinner, “I mean come on guys, it’s not that hard to believe. You bet on when we would get together, we have basically been co-parenting Christopher for 2 years now, you had to have a feeling that Buck and I were going to start dating and then get married eventually.” I pointed out looking at each of them before turning to look at Buck who had tears in his eyes. 

**Buck's POV**

“You want to marry me?” he asked, I looked at him and gently wiped away the tears, “Yeah, I’ve wanted to marry you since the first time that I met you but we kind of got off on the wrong foot so I had to get you to warm up to me before I could ask you out so I had to from coworkers to friends to best friends to dating to married. I gotta take it one step at a time, we’ve only been dating for a few months, you just moved in and we still have to finish unpacking the rest of the house. So let’s enjoy being boyfriends for a bit yeah. I think it will be fun, but don’t worry I definitely plan on marrying you Evan Buckley.” I guess the hormones are kicking in because the whole time I was talking Buck could not stop shedding tears so I brought him into a big hug and kissed the top of his head, “I love you too Eds. You mean so much to me and I can’t wait to marry you too Edmundo Diaz.” he answered. After one last kiss we went back to eating dinner with our loving family.

The rest of the night went by really well, the rest of the family hugged me and wished Eddie and I one last congratulations before they left the firehouse, we only had about 15 minutes left on our shift and since the other crew had come in early Bobby decided to send the rest of us home so Eddie and I grabbed our duffel bags before he, Chris, and I headed to the jeep and made our way home. “Hey Eds. Can you drive? I’m feeling a little sleepy.” I said, as I tossed him the keys to the car, “Yeah sure babe. No problem.” We helped Christopher get in the back before throwing our bags in the trunk and getting in the car. 

I closed my eyes while Eddie drove us home, I heard Eddie say, “Hey Ev. we are home, let’s go inside. I’ll grab Christopher, can you unlock the door?” I nodded, grabbed our bags and made my way inside with Eddie behind me carrying Christopher, “I’ll put him to bed, why don’t you go to the bedroom and change clothes.” I just nodded and headed to our bedroom, I had just enough energy to change clothes before I got under the covers, Eddie entered the bedroom and changed into his pajamas before he got in bed behind me so he was spooning me. He put his hand on my stomach and put his head in my neck, breathing in my scent, “I love you Evan Buckley.” he said, “I love you too Edmundo Diaz.” I answered, “Good night cariño” “Good night” I said, and I listened to his heart and the soft hands rubbing over my stomach that helped me drift into a peaceful sleep ready.

  
  


  
  


  
  



End file.
